petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Petscop 11/Transcript
Paul: —signs along the way, that I ignored. 'Cause it would've been a completely ridiculous idea to me. But when I found my room, it made... well, I was shocked at first, but it made sense. Especially considering where I found the game in the first place, that it would be tied in some way to me through you. And I'm trying to think, when was the last time I saw any of you at all? It had to have been, like, 1999. I was a kid, I was a small kid. Tiny kid. And after that, just, you know. But, it would make sense in the timeline. Cut Paul: So, it's hard to do this while I'm talking, that's why I'm so quiet right now. Paul: So, if you're wondering what I'm doing right now, I have a drawing that I could scan and send to you. I just came home and drew this big drawing. And it's still... you still need an explanation on... 'cause the drawing is not very clear—scribbles really—but... but you need the visual to understand the explanation, right? So you need both. Cut Paul: I'm about 90% sure that this is gonna work, and 10% not so sure. But mostly sure. Wait, wait, I think I did that wrong. So, again, wait. Paul: Holy shit. Holy shit. It worked. I mean, I was 90% sure, but... heh. It's still a little shocking that it actually worked. That's very neat. Alright, so the way this works, I'm supposed to pass on this one. Cut Paul: He-heh! There it is. OK. screen comes up Paul: K. So, this one we wanna... What do we wanna... we wanna ask about the house. We wanna ask "where"... just, "where is house?" asks "where is house?" Paul: K. OK. So, I don't know... I mean, it's probably asking to go this way, right? Yeah, I think that's what's happening. Paul: That's not what I was expecting, actually. I guess that a road makes sense, but it's not visually the same thing that I was expecting to see. See what the camera just did there. interacts with sign This is a frozen house, captured three times, exactly as it was. Paul: "This is a frozen house"... I think we found the house. I don't know what that... We just found the fucking house. interacts with door Paul: We found the house. They key still works. It still works. ... Though you've unlocked the door, you can't open it. Paul: “The key still”... What? What? "you"... "you can't open it". Cut Paul: —nother joke about how I can't open doors. Cut Paul: —clockwise, the top is going to the right, and then, you know, the bottom is going to the left. Right, so mumbling say... tone Paul: ..."righty-tighty, lefty-loosey", or, you know, you turn this... turn this thing to the... to the right. I mean, I still get confused about that. 'Cause, I mean, well, I know it's always the top, but I still have to think. I have to think. Paul: Well, we have the door open now, so, I mean... heh. OK. Paul: Alright. OK. sound Paul: This is interesting. We got people, appearing and disappearing. mumbling sounds sound "Where have you been? Why were you gone for such a long time?" clank sound sounds "Is this a present? Who is it for?" Paul: Uh... interacts with green calendar Paul: Got a couple of calendars here. mumbling sounds interacts with gray calendar clank sound Paul: Hm. clank sound interacts with green calendar Paul: So... interacts with gray calendar Paul: These are different years. interacts with green calendar Paul: So we got this green here. It starts off like a checkerboard mumbling sounds, then whatever this is, and then weekends, then it's green every day. sounds Oh. mumbling sounds OK. I dunno if you got that immediately. clank sound Paul: Yeah, so, June to November. Mhm. Yeah, on that topic: I don't remember meeting this girl at all. I don't remember knowing her sound at any point. And I remember you saying that we were... that we... we are... exactly the same age. mumbling sounds Right? I-I-I-I just don't remember even hearing about anyone going missing. Right? I don't have a single... I don't remember her going missing. I don't remember anything like that. I mean, I was a kid, but even then... mumbling sounds Could've been one of those periods when we weren't visiting very much, but it just seems weird. Right, 'cause, I don't know if you can verify these dates, but 5th of June, 10th of November, right? When she went missing clank sound and when she was found. Right? And the 25th here... interacts with gray calendar Paul: I'm wondering what the... what the animation means there. Or how the number is animating a bit. interacts with green calendar Paul: Because... right? The 25th clank sound of December on... interacts with gray calendar Paul: ...both calendars, but they're different years. So I don't know if it... interacts with green calendar Paul: ...means it's the 25th of December in this house, but then it's two different years, so that's... Cut sounds Paul: I do agree there's a resemblance. Can I use the bathroom? Paul: Very strong resemblance... clank ...between us. "Of course." Paul: Woah. sound Paul: What? TV jingle, zooming in Paul: The hell? Heh. That was an experience. This... huh. touches Even Care block to DEMO clock on road w/ ominous background sounds & car-like noise Cut combination continues sounds stop except car-like noise P2 to TALK Marvin: :(L2 ↓ ← L2 ▲ R1 ↑) :Hello :(R2 ■ ▲ L2 ▲) :Pall Player: :(L2 ↓ ← L2 ▲) :Hell :(L2 ↓ ← L2 ▲ R1 ↑) :Hello Marvin: :(R2 ↑ L2 ← L2 ■ R1 ●) :Funny :(L2 ↓ ✕) :Ha :(L2 ↓ ✕) :Ha tool moves (x3) touched twice interacted with tool moves; moves lock to Paul sound Paul: What? TV jingle, zooming out this time Paul: The hell? Heh. That was an experience. This... huh. Paul: Hey. I could've sworn I just saw, above the bathtub... those white blocks with the symbols on them. We were seeing some of those before. I could've sworn I just saw one of those right... right there. Um... yeah, um... everything's different now. Tree is gone; we got a bucket here. (indistinct mumbling) And... that looks the same. interacts with poster My husband may come here after 6:00 pm . Please stay overnight if you can . Thank you so so so much . ⚈ Paul: Hm. interacts with green calendar Paul: It's the 5th. I don't know if we can find out the in-game time, and... what the hell is this? Needles (C) dinging begins Paul: Another Care. Can I get on this bed? Think I'm supposed to get up on the bed. Hmm... Don't know how this is supposed to work. Cut Paul: Yeah, I dunno. I don't know what we can do here. Um, but... I do wanna see something. Paul: Well, we're free now. That's good. I'm interested in this window. I don't really know what to do, but... if we could... come in through the window, I don't know if that's a thing. Paul: Oh. Hm? Needles (C) dinging begins again Paul: Yeah. I don't know, is there something I missed in here? I don't think so. closes Paul: Heh! That's a... that's a fun thing, fun thing that just happened, heh. I didn't do that. I can't close doors. I can't open doors, either, so I... I also can't... uh, yeah. That's fun. I dunno what... I mean, I fucking... I know what it wants me to do now. Yeah... Needles dinging (C) stops glitches Paul: M...wh...what? beeps play Paul: Uh-oh. Care left the room. Paul: “Care left the room.” Needles dinging (C) begins Paul: Oh. Just gonna... put everything back where it was. I still can't... Wait, so... So, if I—oh, shit. Uh, wh... heh. Shit. Where'd he just come from? Bathroom? I was gonna... 'Cause he came from the window, as I was saying. Yeah. Yeah, now there's a cute little ladder there. A CAUGHT Paul: Ta-da. Well, that's that. Unless I can look at the... Pets now. menu opened I’ll come out in a minute. Keep playing. A's module opened in Pets menu When the emergency began, you were all looking for Care A. I told you all, we would never find Care A. When Care A goes missing, she goes missing forever. My brother didn't want us to find him, because he knew we were all looking for Michael A. I'm back. This is my present for you. I started it in 1996, for Marvin. If you think they're worth any effort, see if you can save Care B, or Care NLM. Care B is in the school, of course. Fuck you all, and fuck me as well. Merry Christmas. Check your bathroom now. — Rainer Paul: Rainer... I saw him at a birthday party once. All the older kids were down in the basement playing video games, to hide from everyone. He was down there too. He was older than the rest of them, though. beeps play Care left the room. Paul: It said, "Check your bathroom". I don't know. to DEMO Marvin: :(R2 ■ L2 ▲ R1 ✕) :Play :(L2 ✕ R1 ● R2 ✕ L1 ■ R1 ▲ L1 ↓) :Music :(R2 ↑ ▲ L2 ●) :For :(R2 ▲ R1 ✕ R2 ▲ R1 ●) :Baby :(L1 ▲ R1 ●) :She :(L2 ▶ R1 ▲ L2 ▲) :Will :(R2 ▲ R1 ● L1 ↓ ▶ L2 ✕) :Become :(L2 ✕ ← L2 ▲ ▶ R2 ▶ R1 ●) :Melody touches object Play Needles Piano Now Player: :(R2 ← ■ L2 ■ L1 ↓ L1 ✕) :Thanks Piano played Marvin: :(L2 ▲ ▶ R2 ↓ L2 ▲ R1 ●) :Lovely Piano played Marvin: :(L2 ▲ ▶ R2 ↓ L2 ▲ R1 ●) :Lovely Piano played Piano becomes chromatic and red Marvin: :(L1 ▲ R1 ●) :She :(L1 ▶ L2 ● R1 ▲ R2 ■ R2 ●) :Tripped :(R1 ✕ L2 ■ R2 ▶) :And :(R2 ↑ ← L2 ▲) :Fell :(R1 ✕ L2 ■ R2 ▶) :And :(R1 ▲ L1 ✕) :Is :(L2 ▲ ▲ L1 ✕ R2 ●) :Lost played less Marvin: :(L1 ✕ R2 ● ✕ R2 ■) :Stop Player: :(L1 ✕ ✕ L2 ● R1 ●) :Sorry Marvin: :(R2 ● R1 ● ✕ L2 ● ▶) :Tiara :(R2 ■ L2 ▲ R1 ✕ L1 ✕) :Plays :(R2 ▲ ■ R2 ▶) :Bad :(L2 ✕ R1 ● R2 ✕ L1 ■ R1 ▲ L1 ↓) :Music :(R2 ● R2 ✕) :Too :(R2 ▶ R2 ✕) :Do :(R1 ▲ R2 ●) :It :(L2 ● ↑ R2 ●) :Right :(L2 ■ ← L1 ↓ L1 ✕ R2 ●) :Next :(R2 ● ↑ L2 ✕) :Time Player: :(L1 ✕ ■ R2 ▶) :Sad Marvin: :(R1 ↑ L1 ↓ R1 ✕) :OK :(R2 ■ ▲ L2 ▲) :Pall Cut Category:Transcripts